


Gouges in the Wall

by Hgrade



Series: Shadowzone Reverbs [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Blood | Energon, Immobility, M/M, Nail Trauma, Past Abuse, suffocation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a fleeting moment, all goes wrong. The Decepticons have the drop on the autobot. Set during Rock Bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> This story is running on Murphy's Law, double check the tags before reading.

Pebbles bounce off of his head as something large and heavy collapses close by. The weight is too much on his shoulders, the rocks dramatically clang off his massive shell. Bulkhead's human has fled, hopefully she has avoided the Decepticons. The green bot vents exhaust as his legs creak. Within him the idea of tricking that little bot closer to him so he can drop the rock atop him bubbles up. 

Their prison gives another ominous shake above their heads, the lanky seeker's claws are still scrabbling against the rock in an effort to rise. His head is spinning wonderfully, faintly he thinks he can hear someone. Not a voice, but an immense rock comes loose, crashing down where Starscream had been a moment before. If he wasn't so sore from being beaten he would have been able to flee faster. Grimacing, Starscream quickly scuttles out of their doorway. 

Bulkhead groans, now he's really alone. No Starscream to curse with this burden, no way out for a while. The weight shifts above him, he can feel his palm beginning to widen and stretch too far. The soil has showered and dulled the metallic gleam of his chassy. The minutes begin to strain, Bulkhead feels like they are vorns. He hangs his massive head down and counts, trying to reorient his chronometer. When he's done getting to two hundred thousand, he thinks of Miko, it makes him feel better to remember their times spent immersed with friends happily gabbing away at their headquarters. As the minutes tick by though, it's harder for the bulky bot to focus on memories. His optics flick up at the faint sound of steps, a light and shadow dances at the opposite wall.

"Oh excellent, he's still here." Starscream's smile has arrived to brighten the murky cave.

The autobot grumbles to himself, why is the bot speaking as if someone else was around. Before putting on his most panicked voice Bulkhead clears his voice "Why don't you help me keep this cave up? My arms are going out." his arms are not going out, but he hopes that the bot is stupid enough to fall for it. Bulkhead's expression falls as a more menacing presence makes itself known.

Megatron pauses, one leg in view before he can crouch down enough to look in. "I suppose you really have brought me an autobot." his fingers flex in the air then find purchase against the wall, crushing rock nonchalantly.

Giddy with pleasure, Starscream looks from his master to the autobot. A moment passes and there he is, claws pawing at the big bot's chassy. "Just give me a moment, my lord I shall incapacitate him." the seeker bows quickly before turning to the big bot and swinging a merciless blow to his head.

Bulkhead grunts as he's hit again, and again, and again. Starscream's not strong enough to punch his lights out with one swing, it's irritating. His arms quiver as he lets go of the stone for a frightful second- it was a horrible mistake. Bulkhead realizes it as soon as he does it, the huge boulder hits his head. He can feel his jaw sink down towards his chest. His arms fail and quiver, out of fear and terror of how much dust is in the air. Can the kids last long in here, are they out. The autobot's spark aches and quivers fearfully at the thought of them being dead.

Megatron's laughter fills their cavern, having wiggled one shoulder into the room. The smaller decepticon assists the larger one by rolling stones out of the way. Bulkhead swears he can feel a line burst and oil drip down his forehead, stomach filling with sour energon. They work methodically, trying to get the bigger mech in. Megatron and Starscream give up when the gray bot gets caught halfway in on his belly.

"I believe we may need some assistance with our escape." the big bot smiles from his spot on the floor.

"Yes, my lord should I-" he's interrupted by the screech of metal claws being raked against mesh.  
"Don't worry." Megatron lazily scrapes a hole into the green bot's bulky frame, watching his legs tense and struggle at the sharp prick. "We only need to wait." his servos are surprisingly sharp, the mech beneath rendering like sand. 

"I'm going to drop this on your stinking head." Bulkhead threatens.

Starscream feels his stomach give a massive heave, recognizing the look across Megatron's face immediately. It was quite like the one he'd been given before his most brutal beating in vorns. The seeker thanks Primus that it's not directed at him. The mech wonders if the grounder will scream loud enough to assist their crew's rescue efforts.

Megatron gives a polite, pointed grin before diving in.


	2. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack, Miko, and Arcee are trapped underground. They have very low chances of escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the aside in which most of the Autobot's friends die in extremely gorey ways. If you don't like death I suggest skipping ahead.

They need to save Bulkhead, the human thinks. Her lungs are choked with dust and dirt, nostrils nearly caked shut. Hair and blood have gathered at the crux of her skull. Miko's fingers dig into the rock and strains under the weight, her mind pictures her green buddy being crushed to death. "Don't worry Bulkhead, I'll save you." Miko struggles harder, rocks starting to shift and crush one of her legs.

A pained groan comes from somewhere to her right, and that's when Miko realizes she can see. God, why can she see. Her pupils contract into panicked pinpricks as the glowing fluid drips onto her bare arm. "Arcee" she sniffles, tears dripping down her face. The energon burns her skin in a way she cannot describe, "Arcee, please talk to me. Let me know if you're okay." the girl's voice makes the rock pile shift a little. "Please don't move too much, I'm stuck." she nibbles her lip and tries to find more room for her other arm. The dark haired girls' tears surge as the bot does move, a new yell crawls out of her throat.

Jack feels something faintly touch his chin. His eyes twitch as he opens them. He squeezes one lid shut and then tries to figure out where he's at. There are rocks all around him, broken pieces and dirt are pressed against every inch of his body except for his face. After a moment, the shower of dirt tells him that he's upside down. Jack tries to move his arms, but nothing happens. "Arcee?" he asks the darkness. Jack tries to wiggle his body but he can't make himself move, or the rocks shift. The boy lets out a frustrated sigh, growing dizzy from the blood rushing to his head and draining from all his other organs. "Miko? Arcee!" He tries to turn his head, but his neck radiates pure anguish. A tear drop slowly crawls to the top of his upper eyelid, down to his eyebrow and then into the dirt. Jack closes his eyes and breaths in slowly. "Are you guys okay?"

The girl's femur begins to shatter under the pressure of the boulder. Miko screams, body tense before her struggles begin anew. Writhing in shocked pain for a long second, Miko's panic makes Arcee shift and try to speak more. Crackle, pop, white noise and hissing static come from her. The bot is broken, her head has been caved in by something so heavy and strenuous that it has nearly shorn her helm in half. It's like a horror movie when the bot inclines her head, energon falling in a sudden sluice. Miko screams as the heated fluid douses her upper body, making her skin crawl and bubble.

Bulkhead can't hear through the rubble.

Arcee can hear the child, but her sight is clogged by an endless line of warnings and screeches. Her code knows she's been damaged heavily, only a few more moments of struggle remain. Arcee's emergency response code puts her into stasis mode, attempting to stop the energon from being wasted. The bot goes limp, and the rocks she'd been holding up quickly fill in the gaps. 

Jack has no arms, no legs. He's helpless, he can hear the slightest sound in the darkness. He can't make out what it is, for all he knows it's Optimus digging them out. "Hey guys, I'm over here! Please, you can't believe how much I want to be at work than under a pile of rocks." he laughs softly, Jack doesn't know that it's the sound of decepticon mining equipment spinning idly underground. The human can hardly think by the time the noise gets any louder, getting light headed from the lack of oxygen. Unfortunately, he's not aware that he's fallen asleep. One moment there was darkness, then there was nothing but the soft sounds of his mother speaking to him. Jack's body goes limp as his brain begins to die.

Rachet has been gawking at his console. As Arcee's signature fades, the autobot watches. He has been trying to get through to her comm lines since her last message had been cut off. He has very few clues as to what happened. Was their signal cloaked. Was it their substandard equipment. Optimus won't be back for days, and he can't leave the command post empty. 

Miko cries, she cries very hard. Her tears wash away the energon, she's wiped away as much energon as she can with her one hand. "Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead." the air has gotten fresher now, maybe somewhere up above the mine has been exposed to the outside. It hasn't, but she dreams of it. "I want my mom." she rubs at her cheek, eyes shut as she feels the energon on her skin burning her. Sucking down a deep breath, the girl renews her efforts at extraction.


End file.
